Karma,eh ?
by saruakira
Summary: Naruto sudah lama berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Namun dengan sepihak tiba-tiba Sasuke memutuskan Naruto dan membuat hubungan itu hancur. Dan ketika sudah dua tahun berpisah Naruto harus bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, yang malah kini berpacaran dengan…


Uke, posisi bottom pada suatu hubungan yang dinamakan 'BoysLove' ya tau yang dikenalnya 'Gay.

"Haaah haah satu ronde lagi, sebelum kau istirahat Naru-hime."

Posisi ini, Bottom…

"Ahhhn Sa-nnnnnnnhhh!"

Dimasuki…

THRUST THRUST

"Bersama haaah sama Naru nhhhh"

Mendesahkan namanya….

"AAAAAHHHHH SU—SUKEEEEEE NNNNNHHH!"

Dipenuhi cairan lengket, itulah konsekuensi dari seorang UKE.

.

.

.

**Title :** Karma, eh ?

**Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T+

**Summary :** Naruto sudah lama berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Namun dengan sepihak tiba-tiba Sasuke memutuskan Naruto dan membuat hubungan itu hancur. Dan ketika sudah dua tahun berpisah Naruto harus bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, yang malah kini berpacaran dengan…

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari tampak malu-malu mengintip di balik tirai. Dua sosok pria dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tampak terlelap penuh damai. Satu orang pria raven yang sedang memeluk satu orang pria pirang yang manis.

"Unggh." Sang pria pirang terbangun. Dikuceknya mata yang sejak tadi dipejamnya. "Sudah pagi." Mata sapphire birunya menatap langit yang sudah terang benderan dibalik celah tirai yang terbuka. Kemudian ia menatap pria raven yang masih terlelap tidur disampingnya. Rambut raven yang mirip pantat ayam menurutnya, yang selalu terlihat rapih kini sedikit berantakan dan tidak melawan gravitasi lagi. Ah, mungkin karena permainan yang dimainkan dirinya dan pria raven itu semalam hingga membuat rambut sang pria raven berantakan.

"Ppuh." Naruto tersenyum, dielusnya pipi alabaster sang pria raven, kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Sudah tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Semakin hari Naruto selalu merasa cintanya semakin membesar kepada Sasuke. Ia sungguh sangat mencintai pria raven itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit mendapatkan tingkah laku aneh sang raven. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering berbohong kepadanya, padahal Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berbohong kepadanya. Mungkinkah ? jujur Naruto sedit khawatir dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Masalahnya tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, bisa saja Sasuke jenuh dan mulai bosan terhadapnya.

"Jangan terus menatapku, atau kau ingin kumakan lagi?" Suara baritone khas itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh ?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "TEMEE MESUUUUM!"

"Ahahahah jyoudan deshou." Sasuke tertawa, ia mengacak surai pirang Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya,ngambek.

"Naruto." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Onyxnya menatap Naruto lurus.

"Hum ? Nande?" jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke diam, kemudian ia menatap langit-langit kamar "Aku ingin putus."

CTAAAAAAAAARRRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat tubuh Naruto kaku ditempat.

"A—Ahahahah jangan bercanda Teme, ini tidak lucuu, ahahahaha" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke manatap Naruto lurus.

"AHAHAHAhaha—" Naruto terdiam. Ia menunduk "Apakah—" Naruto semakin menunduk "Apakah kau menyukai orang lain Suke?" tanyanya dengan muka yang tertunduk.

"Hn."

"Begitu—" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya "Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat." Ia berusaha tersenyum "Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Naruto tersenyum lembut "Arigatou na Uchiha-san"

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

ZAAAAA ZAAAAA

"Kusooooo kenapa turun hujan disaat-saat seperti iniiiiii?!" Naruto berlari menuju super market terdekat. Tas yang digunakannya ia pakai sebagai payung dadakan. Dan koper yang dibawanya langsung saja ia angkat.

"Huwaaaa basaaah." Naruto menepuk-nepuk jaketnya berharap sedikit mengurangi air yang terserap kedalamnya. Ketika sedang sibuk seperti itu, mata saphirenya menangkap sosok yang sudah dua tahun tidak ditemuinya kini sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang panjang baru saja keluar dari super market yang dijadikan tempat berteduh Naruto. Naruto kenal sosok itu, sosok pria yang sudah mencampakannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Tampang Naruto melembut ketika menatapnya kalau boleh jujur sampai saat ini ia masih mencintai pria raven itu. Tapi, tampangnya langsung berubah kusut ketika ia melihat sosok lain disamping Sasuke. Pria berambut pirang panjang dan tunggu ia menggandeng tangan Sasukeeee?! Eh, tapi rasanya ia familiar dengan muka pria kuning itu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya agar lebih focus memeperhatikan pria kuning itu dan…

"DEIDARAAA?!" tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak.

"Eh?" dan pria kuning disamping Sasuke menengok. Seketika matanya membulat ketika mendapati Naruto yang berdiri di depan super market "ANIKIIII?" teriak sang pria kuning yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikutan menengok dan ia juga kaget ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya berdiri di depan super market yang baru saja ia masuki bersama kekasihnya dan tunggu dulu kalau tidak salah tapi kekasihnya, Deidara memanggil mantannya itu dengan sebutan 'ANIKI'. Berarti Deidara dan Naruto… Mereka… HEEEEEEE?

Deidara menarik Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Sasuke yang masih sibuk berfikir hanya cengo dan pasrah saja saat ditarik.

"Aniki, sedang apa kau disini?" Deidara tampak antusias pasalnya sudah lima tahun ia tidak bertemu Naruto, aniki tercintanya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari New York, aku baru saja ingin pulang tapi saat baru turun dari bis tiba-tiba saja hujan, akhirnya aku berteduh disini hehe" Naruto tersenyum.

"HEE? Kenapa tidak meneleponkuuu, kan bisa kujemput!" Deidara menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ahahaha niatnya, mau ku beri surprise hehehe" Naruto nyengir-nyengir sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Ah, Aniki kenalkan ini kekasihku, namanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Sasuke ini kakakku Namikaze Naruto." Deidara tersenyum sambil mengenalkan diri Sasuke kepada Naruto dan diri Naruto kepada Sasuke,

CTAAAAAAAAR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, ucapan Deidara barusan sukses membuat tubuh Naruto kaku ditempat. Tunggu sepertinya Naruto pernah menalami hal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak syo sendirian. Kali ini Sasuke juga ikut syok. Walaupun dengan cepat Sasuke bisa kembali berwajah stoic.

"Phuh, fufufufu." Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. "Ahahaha jadi dia yang kau sukai Uchiha-san~" Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Eh? Aniki sudah kenal dengan Sasuke?" Deidara menatap Naruto dengan polos.

"Haha, Tentu saja adikku yang manis, aku sungguh sangat mengenalnya."

"Hontou? Huwaaaa kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku Sukeee kalau kau mengenal Aniki!"

"Dia tidak akan bercerita kepadamu Otouto, karena cerita dia denganku akan membuatmu sakit hati."

"Maksud Aniki?" Tanya Deidara kini mulai bingun.

"Kau Tanya saja dengan dia." Naruto berbalik badan "Sudah ya, Aku pulang duluan." Narutopun melangkah meninggalkan Deidara dan Sasuke.

"Heee? Memang ada apa denganmu dan Aniki, Suke?"

DEG!

Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasakan sengatan listrik ditubuhnya. Sungguh ia binggung mau menjawab bagaimana. Ia tidak bisa ceritakan kalau dulu ia menjalin hubungan dengan Aniki Deidara?. Bisa-bisa ia malah akan ditinggalkan Deidara. Tapi dasar Deidara yang tingkat keponya tinggi malah terus memaksa Sasuke menceritakannya hal ini justru membuat Sasuke tampak bingung dan kini keluar keringat sebesar biji jangung mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan Sasuke merasa sangat grigo hingga kakinya gemetar, sungguh bukan Uchiha sekali. Poor Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai. Ia menatap langit

**Naruto's Pov**

Kau tau Suke, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu saat aku mulai menginjakan kaki di perusahaan asing itu. Saat itu aku sedang beradaptasi, kau begitu baik karena hanya kau yang mau sabar mengajariku di dunia asing disana. Ketika aku ketakutan karena begitu asing dengan dunia baruku kau datang dan menemaniku. Walaupun kau tak banyak bicara tapi aku tidak merasa kesepian karena aku tahu kau memeperhatikan semua ucapanku, keluhanku dan bahkan omelanku.

Aku sangat senang ketika kau menerimaku. Ku pikir kau Straight tapi memang dasarnya tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Orang setampan dan sesempurna kau ternyata memiliki kelemahan juga, kau tidak lurus alias belok alias humu dan aku menyukainya

"Ppuh—" Naruto tertawa sendiri dengan pikiran anehnya.

Tiga tahun waktu yang lama untuk menjalin hubungan. Namun sayangnya hubungan yang dibangun cukup lama itu harus kandas juga ketika kau mencintai orang lain dan kagetnya orang yang yang dicintaimu itu adikku sendiri, kau tau ini sungguh lucu Teme. Aku masih kesal ketika kau memutuskanku secara sepihak waktu itu, tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa terbayar ketika melihat wajahmu kebingungan menjelaskan kepada adikku tentang sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita dulu. Tapi rasakan itu, rasakan kebingungan yang akan membuat menderita sampai mati.

"He- hehehehhe rasakan!" Naruto tertawa-tertawa sendirian.

Ya… walaupun begitu aku kasihan juga dengan adikku yang menjadi korbanku. Semoga kau cepat putus dengan Sasuke yan adikku tercinta, Deidara. Semoga kau dapat pria yang lain dibandingkan Teme kurang ajar cap pantat ayam itu.

**FIN**


End file.
